OS - Les choix de Severus
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: Devenir un mangemort fut sans aucun doute pire erreur de Severus Rogue. Si un jour on lui avait dit que devenir père serait la meilleure chose qui ait jamais pu lui arriver , le malheureux aurait eu droit à un allé simple pour Ste Mangouste


_**OS - Les choix de Severus**_

La journée du 30 juillet 1976 changea irrémédiablement la vie de Severus Rogue, un jeune homme de 16 ans presque comme les autres. Presque, car Severus était un sorcier qui s'apprêtait à entrer en sixième année à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard. Mais pour l'heure, l'adolescent essayait surtout d'échapper à l'ambiance plus que pesante qui régnait chez lui. En temps normal, il serait allé se réfugier chez son amie née moldue, Lily, mais cette année, ce ne serait pas possible. En effet, à la fin de l'année scolaire, sous le coup de la colère et de la honte, il l'avait traité de Sang-de-bourbe, un terme plus que péjoratif utilisé par les sorciers dits de "sang pur" pour désigner, où plutôt insulter, les sorciers qui, comme elle, avaient des parents moldus. Depuis ce regrettable incident, elle refusait de lui adresser la parole et avait repoussé toutes ses tentatives d'excuses. Cet été s'annonçait comme le pire de sa vie, ce qui n'était pas peu dire dans la mesure où il avait passé toute son enfance à subir les coups de son père. Alors qu'il marchait en essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, autrement dit beaucoup de choses, il percuta quelqu'un. Il se retrouva par terre et une main apparut devant lui, qu'il attrapa machinalement. Une fois qu'il fut relevé, il vit en face de lui une adolescente moldue qui devait avoir son âge. Il la trouva si belle qu'il en oublia instantanément tous ses problèmes. Il oublia que la seule personne, sa mère mise à part, qui comptait véritablement pour lui refusait de lui adresser la parole. Il oublia qu'il servirait de punching ball à son père en rentrant. Il se sentit brusquement à l'étroit dans son jean et rougit. Elle sembla remarquer sa gêne car elle rit légerement. Elle lui proposa:

"- Si tu veux, on peut aller chez moi"  
Obnubilé par sa beauté, il accepta sans réfléchir. Il la suivit sans réflechir. Il entra à sa suite dans une petite maison dont il ne remarqua pas qu'elle était totalement vide, concentré qu'il était sur son objectif. Il la poussa sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite ne regarde qu'eux. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le lendemain, il pensait encore à la nuit… torride qu'il venait de passer. Si bien qu'il fut le plus surpris lorsque son moldu de père, un ivrogne répondant au nom de Tobias, lui tomba dessus à coups de ceintures. Pendant les quelques qui le séparaient de la rentrée, il ne revit jamais cette fille dont il ignorait le nom. Il essaya plusieurs fois de retrouver la maison pour pouvoir lui parler, en vain. Lorsqu'il reprit la route de Poudlard, en septembre, il l'avait oubliée.

Les deux années qui suivirent furent marquée par la souffrance de voir celle qu'il considérait comme l'amour de sa vie se rapprocher peu à peu des Maraudeurs puis tomber un peu plus chaque dans les bras du crétin congénital qu'était James Potter à ses yeux. Les Maraudeurs redoublaient d'ardeur pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il n'était le bienvenue nul part. Ce fut à cette époque qu'il fut intégré au groupe que dirigeait Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier lui promit monts et merveilles et il le croyait. Il lui promit qu'il financerait sa formation de maître des Potions, il le crut. Il lui promit qu'en rejoignant les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il récupérerait Lily, il le crut. Il s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans les ténèbres. Quelques jours après la fin de sa Septième année, il fut présenté à Voldemort. Les paroles de Lucius toujours en tête, il accepta sans la moindre hésitation de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts. Au cours des deux années qui suivirent, il eut largement le temps de regretter ce choix, qui fut le pire qu'il ait jamais fait. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'au jour où il entendit ce qui allait causer la perte de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Son Maître l'avait envoyé sur place pour espionner Dumbledore. Il arriva en retard, et n'entendit que la seconde partie de la prophétie, celle qui parlait d'un enfant né fin juillet de parents ayant par trois fois défié Voldemort et qui aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre. Lorsque, quelques mois plus tard, il comprit que Voldemort en avait après les Potter, qu'il en avait après _Lily,_ il lui arracha la promesse de l'épargner. Severus, qui envisageait depuis quelques temps déjà de demander asile à Dumbledore, ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et décida d'aller voir son ancien directeur pour lui demander de l'aide. Le vieil homme lui donna rendez vous quelques jours plus tard sur une colline. Le moment venu, Severus raconta à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait entendu. Il lui dit qu'il voulait lui servir d'espion chez les mangemorts. Son interlocuteur l'écouta jusqu'au bout et finit par lui proposer un poste à Poudlard, qu'il accepta. Et ainsi commença sa carrière d'espion. Mais ce qui le fit réellement s'investir dans son rôle d'espion, ce fut la mort, à Halloween 1981, de Lily. En constatant que son Maître n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il entra dans une rage folle. Et ce fut pire lorsque celui lui dit qu'elle avait tout simplement refusé de se pousser. Fou de chagrin, il transplana sans savoir ou et fut surpris de reconnaître, à travers ses larmes, le parc où il avait rencontré Lily. Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par un tiraillement sur sa manche. Il baissa les yeux et vit une fillette d'environ quatre où cinq ans, qui lui fit étrangement penser à lui même au même âge. Il fallait dire qu'avec ses grand yeux noirs, ses vêtement déchirés et ses cheveux noirs mi-longs emmêlés, elle était son portrait craché. Ce qui l'intrigua fut de voir de la petite le regardait sans la moindre crainte. Lorsqu'il vit l'énorme bleu qui s'étalait sur son visage, il entra dans une colère noire qu'il s'efforça de contenir de son mieux. Il se mit à sa hauteur et demanda d'une voix qu'il voulut aussi douce que possible:

"- Bonsoir, petite. Dis moi, c'est un gros bleu que tu as la."

L'enfant hocha timidement la tête.

"- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête. L'enfant ajouta d'une petite voix, sentant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance:

"- C'est ma maman. Elle m'a tapée."

L'adulte fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que la gamine soit battue par sa mère ? Il demanda:

"Pourquoi elle à fait ça ? C'est ta maman, elle doit te protéger."

"- Paske z'ai fait tomber ye vase et y s'est 'épa'é tout seul"

"- D'accord" Il hocha la tête et se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Tu vas venir avec moi, je vais prévenir les autorités."

"- Yes auto'ités ? C'est quoi ?"

"- Ce sont des grandes personnes qui vont venir arrêter ta maman parce que c'est pas bien de faire du mal à un enfant. Et toi, tu vas rester avec moi en attendant que les grandes personnes retrouvent ton papa."

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête. Severus commença à marcher, la petite, dont il ignorait toujours le prénom, dans les bras. Il lui demanda:

"- Dis moi, petite ?"

"- Vii, Monsieur ?"

"- Tu t'appelle comment ? Et appelle moi Severus, monsieur c'était mon père"

"- Yucy, monsieur Sev'us"

"- Tu veux dire Lucy ?"

L'enfant hocha la tête et essaya d'expliquer avec ses mots d'enfant de quatre ans:

"- Monsieur A'thu' y dit ye m'appeye Yucy mais maman eye m'appeye ye monst'e."

"- Monsieur Arthur ?"

"- Vii, 'est ye do'teu'."

L'adulte songea qu'une des premières choses qu'il ferait serait d'apprendre à la petite à parler correctement. Il sortit sa baguette, que l'enfant, remarqua-t-il, observa sous toutes les coutures, et transplana au ministère, Lucy toujours dans les bras. En arrivant devant le grand bâtiment, la fillette promena un regard étonné autour d'elle. Severus prit la décision de tout lui expliquer dès qu'ils seraient chez lui. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'ascenceur. Il appuya sur un bouton et posa Lucy par terre. Il se mit à sa hauteur et se lança dans des explications sur ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, il lui avoua également que ce qu'elle avait fait avec le vase était de la magie et que lui aussi était un sorcier. Il lui dit qu'elle ne devait surtout pas le répéter à qui que ce soit. L'enfant hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris. Une voix annonça " _ **Département**_ _**Protection de l'Enfance"**_.  
Ils quittèrent l'ascenceur et l'adulte se mit devant un guichet. Il demanda à parler à Daniel Bennett. L'homme arriva peu après et fut étonné de le voir la:

"- Sev ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?" Il remarqua Lucy "Et qui est cette enfant ?"

"- Bonjour, Daniel. Je vais bien et toi ?"

"- Désolé. Bonjour, et oui, je vais bien."

"- Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis venue pour déposer une plainte. La mère de la fillette qui est avec moi la bat. Je voudrais porter plainte contre la mère."

Daniel s'apprêtait à demander ce qui l'inciter à porter de telles accusations, lorsqu'il remarqua le bleu que la petite avait au visage. Il avait vu assez d'enfants battus au cours de sa carrière pour savoir que ces accusations étaient fondé ajouta:

"Je ferais des recherches pour essayer de retrouver le père de la petite. En attendant, est ce que ça te dérangerait de la prendre avec toi ?"

"- Non. C'est de toute façon ce que je comptais faire."

Ils quittèrent le ministère et Severus transplana chez lui avec Lucy. En arrivant, il ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Lucy:

"- Bienvenue à la maison, Lucy"

L'enfant répondit, gênée:

"- Me'ci Monsieur Sev'us"

Elle le suivit dans la maison. Elle sursauta et alla se cacher derrière lui lorsqu'une créature aux oreilles tombantes, vêtue de quelque chose ressemblant à une taie d'oreiller, apparue devant eux. Severus fit les présentation:

"- Lucy, voici Drake, mon Elfe de maison" Il lui explique ce qu'était un Elfe de maison. "Drake, je te présente Lucy. Elle va vivre ici pour une durée indéterminée"

"- B… Bonzour, D'ake

"- Bonjour, Miss Lucy"

Quelques jours après cette rencontre, Severus fut convoqué au Ministère, où Daniel lui apprit, à sa grande surprise, qu'il était le père de Lucy. Severus, qui avait fini par considérer la petite comme sa propre fille, en fut ravie. La première chose qu'il fit fut de demander sa garde totale, qui lui fut immédiatement accordée dès qu'il eut été constaté que l'enfant n'était pas en sécurité avec sa mère. Le sourire de l'enfant lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'elle resterait avec lui pour de bon fut pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux.

Ce soir, en allant se coucher, il se surprit à penser qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts avait été son plus mauvais choix, sa plus grande erreur. Recueillir Lucy avait été la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais faite, sa plus belle réussite.


End file.
